


A Promise

by HDLynn



Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures Mention, US Marshal!Din, not beta read we die like mne, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: A little moment when Din comes back home hurt from his job working as a Marshal.Drabble from my Dusty Trails Series, an Old West!AU
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	A Promise

You had known the moment Din had come home something was wrong.

Your husband moved stiffly, struggling to take off his dark-colored coat just inside the door.

“Din?” You asked, starting to push up from your chair to greet him.

He spared you a pained grunt as he finally shucked off the coat, only to reveal the bright red bloom of blood upon his upper forearm. The blood trickling down his arm and hand so that it dripped down onto the floor with lazy plops.

“Din! You’re hurt!” You quickly moved to his side, Bringing him in from where he still stood in the doorway looking awkward.

“But my boots,” Din protested dumbly, apparently more concerned for what his muddy boots were going to do to your clean floor than you were.

“Din, honey, you’re already bleeding on the floor. The mud is truly the last thing on my mind right now,” you state as you pull him by his good arm and have him sit by the fireplace.

With now practiced ease, you stripped Din’s upper body and cleaned the wound. The bullet had just deeply grazed the outside of his arm, thankfully it had not been worse but it bled a lot. It had taken a few stitches to close the wound, not like some of the worse wounds you knew Din had lived through but painful all the same.

Thinking of such things caught at your breath and made it hard to swallow the fear welling up inside your throat as you finished wrapping his arm in clean bandages you kept at the ready for such situations.

As you finished strong hands pulled you in so that your marshal’s dark head rested heavily against your stomach. You had found little use for your corset today when you would just be home so you felt the warmth of his breath easily through your chemise and overdress. His thumbs pressing comforting circles into your lower back through the layers of clothes.

“Din…” you paused, swallowing. Your voice too thick with emotion even to your ears so you tried again this time being able. “Din, what happened?”

You felt him sigh and then pull away enough so you could understand him, looking up into your worried eyes as he spoke.

“Just a punk-ass kid thinking he was some sort of hotshot when I tried to take him in,” his hands now running up and down your sides in a soothing manner. “I’m alright, sweetling. I’m here.”

His words just made your bubbling emotions come to a boil though and you couldn’t help but start sniffling.

Din stood up, gently taking your chin between his thumb and forefinger as he examined your face as you valiantly tried to blink back sudden tears.

“Hey, no crying darlin’,” he said as he bent in to press his forehead against your own, giving you time to collect yourself. “You won’t be getting rid of me that easy, I promise you that.”

~*~*~


End file.
